My TDI
by TheGingerMan101
Summary: Twenty-two teens signed up for the adventure of their lives when they must survive at a summer camp, endure brutal challenges, eat terrible food, and most of all live with each other. These 22 people were chosen to be on the show, not the actual contestants. Sorry for the bad summary. Rated T just in case. I own nothing , but the characters! Read and review!
1. The Characters

The Screaming Gopher's:

Peter- A nice boy with a lot of friends.

Andrew- A nice, funny, and likable person who has a dark side and little athletic ability.

Lizzie- A beautiful girl with a lot of friends and is mean to her enemies.

Ellen- A funny and likable girl with a giant personality.

Ned- A funny and popular competitor.

Andy- A funny, but crazy person with a great personality.

Julie- A funny and athletic person with an attitude.

Sam- A sort of smart guy who generally makes friends easy.

Annie- A nice and funny girl.

Molly- A quiet girl who rarely shows anything else.

John- A smart guy who is also funny and a twin of Nate.

The Killer Bass:

Nate- A smart, funny, and athletic person who can also be serious

George- A funny, athletic, mean, and good-looking person.

Margret- A mean, but likable person.

Hannah- A nice, beautiful, strategic, smart, and likable girl.

Eddie- An extremely smart and annoying person.

Mick- A smart and funny person with a good personality.

Sue- A very smart girl with the right amount of friends.

Vicky- A crazy girl with a ginormous personality.

Vince- A smart, but shy person.

Jackie- A quiet girl who has a talent in art and math.

Shirley- A bubbly girl who has a not-so-secret admirer.


	2. Not-So-Happy Campers Pt 1

"Yo! Chris McClean here," a familiar face yells suddenly popping up, "This is a new show hosted by yours truly. Total Drama Island. This will be the name of our show.

Over the next eight weeks twenty-two contestants from a randomly selected middle school in the country will compete in a game no one has played before. They will be forced to live together divided into two teams and eat the revolting food. Every three days they will have a challenge that will be for immunity or reward. They will fight in each challenge hoping to win. The losers will be forced to vote off one of their own. The one will walk down the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers'. And they can never come back. EVER! The final one standing will win cheesy tabloid fame and a $100,000 check to go with it. Their every move will be seen and shown to you

_All text in italics means the person is in a confessional booth aside from all players._

_"The players can come here to say what they're really thinking, or they can just get something off their chest."_

"We kinda told them they'd be a fire-star resort. So if they're kinda ticked off then don't be surprised. Here comes our first contestant."

"Hey Chris, are we in the right place," Peter says confused.

"Yep, and welcome Peter to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks," Chris says with a smile.

"Oh my God! Hi!" an energetic Shirley says, "I'm so excited to be here right now!"

"I can tell by all three of your audition tapes," Chris says, "Our next contestant is… Lizzie."

"Wait, we're staying here?" Lizzie says annoyed.

"Yep," Chris says still smiling.

"I can't stay here," Lizzie mumbled under her breath.

"Let's get this started," George says kind of wet after water-skiing to the island, "I'm ready for my check Chris."

"Well first you have to beat everyone first," Chris explains.

"I know my class, I'm not worried," George says confidently.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet," Andrew says walking up, "Hey what's up Peter? Chris are we staying here?"

"Yep," the host says continuing to smile.

Jackie then walks up looking kind of sad seeing none of her friends have arrived yet, "Hi everyone. Glad to be here."

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, you new home," Chris says showing no signs of his smile seizing.

_"You see none of the contestants knew which of the others made out or not because they only found out today," Chris explains, "So no one knew if any of their friends made it or not."_

"Oh my God! Lizzie! I'm so happy you made it!" Ellen, a funny and smart girl, exclaims not really caring about the place they're staying.

"Welcome Ellen," Chris says trying to get his teeth brighter than the hot sun.

"Hey everyone," Vince says, "George are you ready for you toughest competitor ever?"

"Only if you're ready to be the runner-up," George jokes.

"Okay just to warn you, our next competitor is possibly insane," Chris explains looking nervous. This gives a happy look to some people, but everyone knew who was next.

"Oh my God guys I can't believe I'm here. This is like so exciting! I can't wait for the challenges to start. They're gonna be so easy I bet. Oh hi Peter!" a very hyper Andy says.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Andy," Chris says not smiling for the first time the entire show.

"Hello other competitors," Vicky says with energy, "Prepare to lose, cause I'm not leaving without my check. Oh and Chris, good prank on the island thing. I'm truly laughing on the inside right now."

"Oh Vicky, I'm sorry to say this is no trick. For this is your new home," Chris explains now smiling once more.

"Wait, so your telling me in order to win I have to live at this dump for the next eight weeks?" Julie asks just walking up.

"You bet ya," Chris says now with his full smile again.

"Come on," Julie says followed by a groan from everyone excluding Andy.

"Who's ready to get it on," Eddie asks causing several groans from the other contestants.

"Of all the people you could have picked, you pick him?" Lizzie asks angrily.

"Yep," Chris says, "We thought he would provoke some of the others.

"You did just that," Nate says walking up, "You managed to make me mad!"

"And we never get mad," John says finishing Nate's sentence walking right next to him. Seeing Shirley makes Nate very red.

"Mission accomplished then on Day 1" Chris says sarcastically, "Oh and here comes the next contestant, Margret."

"Uh oh," Peter whispers.

"Hi everyone," Margret says happy Vince is there secretly and happy Lizzie and Ellen is there openly.

"Hello everyone," Annie says coming up somewhat quietly.

"Hello Annie," Andrew says happily seeing his girlfriend made it.

"Awww how sweet," Mick, Andrew's friend, teases walking up.

"Looks like we've got a couple already," Chris says, "Hello Sam."

"Hello Chris," Sam says, "Vince."

"Hi everyone I'm glad you all made it," Sue says jumping off the boat.

"Welcome, both of you to your new home," Chris explains hoping to get a reaction, negative of course.

"Hi Jackie," Molly says walking up.

"Hello Molly," Jackie replies.

"No way!" Ned yells, "You made it George!"

"Ya," George says with a huge smile on his face, "Glad your here too!"

Peter just realized there's only one spot left and his crush isn't here yet, "Please," Peter whispers, "She has to be next."

"Okay our final contestant is.." Chris says, "Hannah!"

"Yes," Peter thinks very happy.

"Hello everyone," Hannah says, "Glad you're all here, especially Shirley and Julie."

"Great. Now that you're all here," Chris explains, "Let me tell you the most important part. You all can use the confessional at any time and say anything you want as long as it's legal."

_"So after seeing all of the contestants I'm happy Hannah, Andy, Andrew, Mick, John and Nate are here," Peter says happily, "Also I have a problem. I like Hannah, but Hannah likes Nate. And Nate like Shirley, but Shirley likes me. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"So I plan on front running all of these losers," Lizzie explains smiling deviously, "Ending with Ellen and Margret. Starting with George."_

"Most important are teams. You will live with your team in the cabins. Boys on one side, girls on the other. Who's on what team will be revealed after lunch, which I'm sure all of you will be delighted to here is going to be cooked by a crazy war veteran. You should also be happy to hear his food stinks and never even got one-star," Chris explains getting even more groans, "You all know the other rules, assuming you read them on the application form."

The contestants are in the food court talking and not really touching their food. "What you din't like my cooking?" Chef Hatchet asks meanly.

"Oh, um, uh," Peter starts, "I'm not really hungry."

_"I want to be polite, but his food really sucks," Andrew says pretending to throw up._

"Great now that everyone's eaten," Chris says, "We can get to teams. Meet me outside in ten."

_"When I think of the perfect teammate I obviously think of Ellen," Mick explains, "Athletic, smart, funny, and most of all she's beautiful."_

Ten minutes later everyone is anxious about who's team they will be on. They want someone nice, but athletic. Funny, but smart. "Alright then. Team one. Peter, Lizzie. Andrew, Ellen, Andy, Julie, Ned, Annie, Sam, Molly and John. You will be known as the Screaming Gopher's," Chris explains getting some laughs from the contestants, "Hannah, Nate, Sue, Mick, Margret, Eddie, Vicky, Vince, George and Shirley. You will now be known as the Killer Bass."

_"Why exactly do we get stuck with the bad name," Ned ponders, "I'd much rather be the Killer Bass than the Screaming Gopher's."_

"You have exactly three hours to unpack and get ready for the first challenge. Oh and the Gophers' cabin is on the east side and the Bass' is on the west," the smiling host explains.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Sam asks to no one in particular.

"I don't know," John answers, "It could be anything really. Basketball, relay race, or maybe even a question game."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad," Peter says reassuringly, "I mean it's our first challenge."

Meanwhile in the Bass cabin, "What do you want the first challenge to be?" Hannah asks the girls.

"I don't know," Vicky answers, "Hopefully something nice and easy, like a relay race or something."

"Somehow I doubt it," Sue replies, "I don't trust that Chris will give us nice and easy challenges. I don't particularly trust him."

_"Hey!" Chris says, "I am so trustworthy. And Sue's right. The first challenge will be one to remember!"_

"Alright camper's. Meet me at the top of the cliff for your first challenge."

"Alright! Bring it on!" George says confidently, "Nothing can stop me.!"

_"Is it bad that I hope George fails at the first challenge," Peter asks, "It's not that I want him to be embarrassed. I just don't particularly like him."_

"Chris, was that the first challenge," Andrew asks, "It was certainly hard enough. That had to be like 1,000 feet or something."

"Nope, but good estimation," Chris starts, "Your first task is simple. You must jump off the 1,000 foot cliff into the lake."

"What?!" Lizzie asks terrified, "I could die!"

Scenes from the next chapter:

"I don't know if I can do this," Hannah says.

"Oh your doing it!" Margret orders.

_"I don't know if he's gonna make it," John says suddenly scared._

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris says very slowly.


	3. Not-So-Happy Campers Pt 2

"Last time on Total Drama Island we brought twenty-two kids from a random middle school from the country together to play a game tougher than any other. They will work together in teams of eleven in difficult challenges and the losers will vote someone off. Their first task: to jump off the 1,000 foot cliff," Chris says.

(Theme Song Plays)

"Your first task is to jump off the 1,000 foot cliff into the lake," Chris says with a huge smile.

"What?!" Lizzie asks terrified, "I could die!"

"If you jump and actually survive then you earn one crate filled with parts and materials you need to build a rocking hot tub," Chris explains, "Although if you don't jump off, then your team will not get a crate of supplies and even worse, you have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day."

_"After seeing those hats I knew I only one option and that was to jump," Lizzie says, "I would rather die than be seen on live television wearing one of those things."_

"Oh and the smaller target is safe and the bigger target is filled with the rare, but real fresh-water man-eating sharks. Okay Killer Bass you're up first," Chris says excited for the challenge.

_"So our choice is to die from shark bites and do the challenge or don't do the challenge and get voted off," Julie says, "Guess I have to pick my poison."_

"Um, ladies first," Eddie says nervously.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Vicky says. She then jumps safely into the small target after screaming.

"I can do that," George says confidently, "WOOHOO!"

"George and Vicky both safely jump into the water earning two crates for their team," Chris says.

"I don't know if I can do this," Hannah says.

"Oh your doing it," Margret orders.

"But I'm terrified," Hannah says obviously scared.

"Then have fun getting voted off first," Margret taunts.

_"I really don't like Margret and Lizzie," Hannah explains, "After all they've done to me in school all I want to do is beat them both in this game. So I had no choice but to jump."_

"Fine," Hannah says scared. Hannah also is safe and earns a crate for her team, but lost her voice a little.

"Your turn," Hannah yells at Margret.

"Whatever, I'm not scared," Margret says confidently. Margret also jumps into the safe zone.

"The Bass now have four crates for their team," Chris says still smiling.

"I'm sorry guys," Jackie says, "I can't do it. It's just too high."

"It's okay," Chris starts, "CHICKEN!" Chris pulls out a chicken hat and places on Jackie's head.

"If you take it off then you will be kicked out of the game forever!" Chris says trying to scare everyone, but failing.

"I got this," Eddie says faking his confidence, but still jumping safely.

_"If Eddie can it then I can do it," Vince says._

"And Vince makes it five crates for his team out of a possible six.," Chris explains.

"This looks like fun," Nick yells jumping off the cliff into the safe zone.

"I guess I'm jumping," Sue says shocking everyone, "What? If I don't jump then my team can't possible win since Jackie didn't jump."

"Sue is in the safe zone making her team have six crates," Chris says.

"She's got a point," Nate says, "I'm going."

_"I tried to be as manly as possible," Nate says flexing, "I think I did pretty good."_

"Nate jumps and is safely in the middle," Chris bellows, "Shirley are you going to jump?"

"Of course," Shirley yells, "How could you possibly know if something isn't fun before you try it!"

"Shirley is safe and earned the tenth and final crate for her team," Chris explains, "Gopher's you have to have everyone on your team jump in order to win an advantage. So who's jumping first?"

"Ooh ooh ooh! Me first," Andy yells, "This looks awesome!"

"Andy is safely in the target," Chris says," Who's next?"

"Gotta get this over with," Andrew says belly flopping.

_"YES! Now Peter owes me ten bucks!" Andrew says happy._

"You got me," Peter says to Andrew, "How about double or nothing if I do a belly flop then no one owes anyone anything?"

"Oh your on!" Andrew says regretting it immediately.

"And Peter also belly flops," Chris says, "The Gopher's are now two for two."

_"Darn it," Andrew exclaims._

"This is too easy," Sam says jumping not even scared.

"I'm gonna make this four for four," Ned says excited to jump.

"The gopher's are four for four. Who's next?" Chris asks.

"I'd rather die than wear that hat so I'm going," Lizzie says hiding her fear very well.

"If she can do it so can I," Ellen says jumping.

"Oh fine," Molly says, "I'll go."

_"Okay so maybe I only jumped to impress Peter," Molly explained, "Can you blame me?"_

"I'll do anything once," Annie says jumping.

"Me too," Julie says jumping right after Annie.

"Good time to show my team spirit," Ellen says jumping.

"So the Gopher's are ten for ten," Chris says, "It all comes down to John."

_"I don't know if I can do it," John says us suddenly scared, "I have a huge fear of heights."_

"Um, John are you going or not?" Chris asks, "We're kinda on a schedule here."

"You can do it John," Ellen encourages.

_"Once I saw Ellen cheering me on I knew I could do anything," John says confident._

"I don't care if I die," John says getting louder with every word, "At least I tried!" For a little bit it got really quiet, but then John came up smiling making the Gopher's win.

"And the Screaming Gopher's win carts to carry their crates in," Chris bellows.

"Ya! Woohoo!" the Gopher's yell.

_"I don't know why the Gopher's are cheering," George wonders, "They haven't won anything yet. I hope they know I don't lose."_

Thirty minutes later the Gopher's are back are back. "Remember," Chris explains, "You can only open the crates with your teeth."

_"The idea is to have strong teeth," Andy starts, "But if you don't have a good grip you can't go anywhere. It's a good thing I have both strong teeth and a good grip."_

"Andy opens the last crate for the Gopher's as the Bass arrive," Chris explains, "Bass you have to open the crates with nothing but you mouths and teeth."

"Fair enough," George says confidently, "The other team hans't seen the best of us yet.

"Love the confidence George," Chris says, "But you gotta be more than just talk out here."

"I've got a hammer and some wooden planks," Andrew says.

"Cool, I've got a motor and a pool liner," Ned answers.

"A bucket and nails," Annie says with a smile.

"Great let's get building," Lizzie says, "Just so all of you know I'm going to lead this team to victory."

_"Can Lizzie get anymore annoying?" Peter says irritated, "Her in charge attitude is hopefully going to be her downfall."_

"Peter and Andrew you get water. Andy, Julie, Ned, and Sam you build the tub. John, Molly, and Annie you help anyone who needs it. And Ellen you can be my co-leader," Lizzie orders.

_"So I may have forgot to mention how annoying Lizzie is," John says, "But how can I get past the fact that she's possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

_"Of course I'm the team leader," Lizzie states, "If I'm not then my team is destined to lose without me."_

"Okay guys," Hannah says, "Let's get started who wants to get water with Shirley and I?"

"I'll do it!" Nate volunteers immediately.

_"Of course I'm going. I'll do anything with Shirley," Nate explains._

"Great everyone else can start on the hot tub," Hannah says happy she can be with Nate.

_"I'm so happy that Nate volunteered. I have a huge crush on him," Hannah says, "I know he only did it for Shirley, but now we can have some bonding time and hopefully we can get to know each other."_

_"I don't like Hannah taking charge," Margret states, "Maybe I can reason with her later."_

"Okay team," Margret says, "Let's get a move on we're already behind. I'll make the base of the hot tub with George, Vince, Shirley, and Vicky. Mick, Eddie, Sue, and Jackie you can figure out how to use the motor and put it where it belongs."

"Pft," Eddie says confidently, "I can do that."

"Well show me and stop talking about it!" Margret demands.

_"Eddie is SO annoying!" Margret yells, "I want to vote him off first, but he's so smart and can win challenges with his brain."_

_"Perfect," Eddie says with a smile," I don't want to win Total Drama Island or the money. I just want to make everyone so mad they act bad in challenges and they can be blamed for losing and be voted off. Let's start with the threats like Margret and George."_

Meanwhile the Gopher's are working nicely without their so-called leader and co-leader. "I can't believe we're actually on the show," Ellen says with enthusiasm.

"I know I'm like so excited," Lizzie says.

"Um aren't you going to help us?" Julie asks.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie questions, "I believe I'm the team leader. I can do what I want when I want."

"Okay," Julie says, "You can have fun being the first one voted off."

_"I hate it when _she's_ right," Lizzie says mad," But I didn't have a choice, or I was gonna be the first one voted off. And I mean how embarrassing would that be?"_

"The Killer Bass have their tub put together with the motor and are waiting for the water," Chris explains, "Meanwhile the Screaming Gopher's are nowhere near done."

Meanwhile Hannah is talking with Shirley and Nate, "So how are you doing so far?"

"Well I'm doing okay I guess," Nate starts, "I mean I did the first part of the challenge and how now the hot tub challenge is really easy So I'm feeling confident."

_"I love how he goes into detail when he talks," Hannah says lovestruck._

"Well I think the complete opposite if Nate. I'm not really enjoying this very much at all. Hopefully it gets more exciting later," Shirley says.

_"I don't really hate it so far," Shirley explains, "I just want Nate to think that I'm very different than him so he can finally back off me and start liking someone else."_

"Oh look we're back at camp," Nate says trying to get off the topic about how different he is than Shirley, "And it looks like we are ahead."

"The trio is finally back with water and that means the Killer Bass have their hot tub done," Chris explains, "Hopefully the Gopher's can catch up"

"Come on guys," Lizzie says "We have everything done except the motor. Not so easy is it John?"

"Actually I've been done for a while," John says, "I'm just waiting for you."

"Are you serious?" Lizzie asks angrily, "We could be done now if it wan't for you!"

"Actually you just finished," John says.

"Oh shut up already!" Lizzie yells, "Not that dumb motor better work or else you're history!"

"Times up. It looks like we have a clear winner. Screaming Gopher's," Chris says getting them excited, "You have to vote someone off tonight because the Killer Bass win the first challenge!" The Bass cheer very loudly.

"Gopher's gotta chop some grizzle off the steak," Chris says, "You're gotta make a decision by tonight because you're voting someone off." Later the Gopher's are eating dinner, more gray mush.

"So what now?" Molly asks.

"Now we vote off the idiot who cost us the challenge," Lizzie says mad.

_"Which is our hated leader, Lizzie," Peter says._

"I think it should be Andy," Lizzie suggests.

"Why me?" Andy questions, "I, unlike you, helped in the challenge and didn't talk with my friend."

_"She really ticks me off," Andy says," And it really takes a lot to do that."_

"I think it should be John," Peter says trying to get the target off of his friends back.

_"You see," Peter explains, "John and I are friends and if we throw each other under the bus then we know we aren't really serious."_

"Why me," John asks Peter, "I got the motor running."

"True. Maybe I should go home," Peter proposes shocking everyone, "I mean I didn't do that great in the challenge anyway."

"No!" Molly yelled shocking everyone even more, "You can't go home! You did really good in the challenge today."

_"Molly acted very suspicious not wanting Peter to go home," Lizzie says, "And there is not enough room on this island for two people to like Peter. Molly must go, immediately."_

"Then maybe you should go home Molly," Lizzie says, "If you're so reluctant about Peter leaving. What's that all about anyway?"

"Well um, I, er, think that…" Molly answered getting quiet again, "Maybe you should go home then!"

_"It was really hard to stand up to Lizzie," Molly says, "But I did it and hopefully my team saw my courage and would agree with me that Lizzie is a jerk and needs to go home!"_

Later at a campfire the Screaming Gopher's sit in front of Chris with a tray of ten marshmallows.

"At camp marshmallows represent fun times with laughs," Chris says very serious, "Here marshmallows represent life. If you don't get a marshmallow by the end of the night then your game is over.

Now you've all cast your votes and made your decision. I will pass the marshmallows out one by one. If you do not get a marshmallow then your game is over. You must walk down the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers. This means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back EVER!

On to the marshmallows. If I say your name then you can come up and claim your marshmallow. First marshmallow goes to Andrew."

"Oh yeah!" Andrew yells.

"John," Chris says.

"Yes," John says.

"Annie," Chris says.

"Thank goodness," Annie exclaims hugging Andrew.

"Julie," Chris continues making Julie sigh, "Sam."

"Awesome," Sam says.

"Ellen," Chris says in a monotonous voice.

"Phew," Ellen says, "I was getting nervous."

"Ned," Chris says making Ned smile, "Andy and Peter."

"Awesome," they say at the same time.

"Campers this is the final marshmallow," Chris says.

This makes even Lizzie look a little uneasy.

"The final marshmallow goes to…," Chris says very slowly, "Lizzie."

Lizzie sighs and Molly gives a long glare to her team, especially Lizzie.

"Bye Molly," Peter says waving to Molly.

"Time to go Molly," Chris says.

"Okay," Molly says trying not to look too sad, "Bye everyone."

"Who will be the next person voted off?" Chris asks, "Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Scenes from the next chapter:

"Good morning campers," Chris says happy to see them mad at him at six in the morning.

_"I nearly cried when I saw the feast," Andrew says."_

"I'm exhausted," Eddie complains hoping to provoke his team.


	4. The Big Sleep

"Last time on Total Drama Island the two teams were put to the test when they had to jump off the 1,000 foot cliff. Most of them jumped and the Screaming Gopher's won the advantage of carts to carry crates in while the Bass had nothing. They then had to open the crates and use the materials to make a hot tub. Lizzie proved to be bossy. Hannah proved to be optimistic. But in the end the Killer Bass won and the Gopher's has to vote off one of their own. Lizzie found out Molly's crush, the same as her own, making her a target and making Molly the first one voted out of Total Drama Island. Who will survive the challenge. And who will fall proving themselves useless. Find out all these questions and more on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

(Theme Song Plays)

"Everybody up now!" Chris bellows through a loudspeaker.

"Ow," Peter says bumping his head on the bunk, "How I hate Chris."

"I hear ya," Andrew and Andy say at the same time.

_"Andy's okay I guess," Andrew says, "I mean if you can get past the fact that he can be a little hyper when he's excited he can be a lot of fun."_

_"Andrew is hilarious," Andy says, "Although he's always hanging out with George and Lizzie instead of his other friends like Peter and I."_

"Good morning campers," Chris says happy to see them mad at him at six in the morning.

_"Why are we up so early?" Vicky wonders._

"Who's ready for a 5K jog around the island?" Chris says succeeding to torment the contestants.

"What about breakfast?" Andrew pleads.

"And go!" Chris bellows ignoring Andrew.

_"A 5K run'll do me good," Peter says, "Since I'm a runner and considering my competition I think I could probably get fourth or fifth place. Either way I can impress Hannah."_

One hour later Andrew crawls in almost passed out.

"Wait if Andrew came last then that means we won," Margret says getting excited.

"Not exactly," Chris says getting the Bass mad, but the Gopher's happy, "Who hungry?"

The contestants see a giant buffet with pancakes, turkey, beans, syrup, waffles, and many other delicacies.

_"After eating questionable food made by an even more questionable chef," Shirley says, "I was really happy when I saw the feast."_

_"I nearly cried when I saw the feast," Andrew says."_

Twenty minutes later everyone, even Lizzie, looks a little green from all the food they ate.

"Great now for the challenge," Chris says.

"Wait the feast wasn't the challenge either?" Vicky asks.

_"My strategy is to hang low and just sail to the end," Vicky says, "Hopefully it works out."_

"Nope," Chris says, "It's time for the Awake-A-Thon."

"The Awake-A-Whoziewhat?" Sam says getting some laughs.

_"Not to be mean," John says, "But Sam is an idiot and a hypocrite. He pretends to be stupid and gets laughs, but when everyone is laughing he's saying 'No I really don't get it.' "_

"You must stay awake for as long as possible," Chris says hoping to get some negative reactions, "The team with the last person standing wins immunity."

"So the run and the turkey feast was all part of you evil plot to get us tired?" Eddie says while Chris nods, "That pretty genius. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Chris says sarcastically, "Anyway your challenge begins when everyone is around the campfire."

_"Under normal circumstances I can stay up late without a problem," Peter says, "But after running a 5K and eating a feast I'm pretty wiped out. It's like the Turkey Trot on Thanksgiving and then having to stay up for three or four days straight. In other words it's near impossible."_

"This challenge is on!" Chris says.

The scene is immediately cut and goes to the twelve hour mark.

"All contestants are still awake after twelve hours," Chris says, "Very impressive."

As he says that Andrew fell asleep and fell face first on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Annie says, "Is he okay?"

Chris shrugs, "I'm sure he's fine."

Then the twenty-four hour mark. Ellen, Annie, Vince, Sue, Jackie, Sam, and Ned are asleep.

"Ugh! I'm so tired," Eddie says trying to provoke his team

"Congratulations to the thirteen of you who made it twenty-four hours," Chris says impressed, "Now to make it more difficult I will have chef play soothing music."

"Bid deal," Shirley says, "I have more than enough energy to make it another day!"

_"What a beauty," Nate says lovestruck, "She's my dream girl. Too bad she likes Peter."_

"Exactly," Vicky says, "Shirley and I have plenty of energy to go all day!"

"Good for you," Chris says, "But Mick, John, and Margret seem to disagree seeing that they are now asleep. Anyway the standings are four for the Gopher's and six for the Bass."

At the thirty-two hour mark only Peter, Andy, Hannah, Shirley, and Vicky remain.

"Well congratulations on making it to the Final Five in this challenge.

_"Apparently this isn't as hard as I thought," Peter explains, "All I have to do is talk with Andy and have a great time._

_"I'm not at all surprised that I'm still awake," Andy says, "Although Peter shocked me. Anytime we have a sleepover he is normally the first to fall asleep."_

While Peter and Andrew continue to talk to the wee hours of the morning Hannah is talking with Shirley and Vicky.

"Shirley!" Hannah says in a loud whisper, "You're staring at Peter again!"

"Sorry can't help it," Shirley says, "You have no idea how lucky you are that Peter likes you."

"Ya I guess he is kind of cute," Hannah says really quiet so Peter can't hear, "But not as cute as Nate!"

"Ya well he likes me!" Shirley says annoyed, "Who do you like Vicky?"

"Oh no one really," Vicky says getting red.

"LIAR!" Shirley says continuing to talk in a loud whisper.

"Oh fine," Vicky says now very red, "I really like Andrew."

"Andrew!" Hannah says in shock, "Even though he's totally in a relationship with Annie?!"

"Yes," Vicky says, "I admit it's challenging, but your guys' crushes like the other. So you guys understand."

"Ya fair point," Shirley and Hannah say at the same time."

Meanwhile Peter and Andy talk about the game.

"I think your chances of winning are very high," Peter says, "You're stronger than a lot of people. Your only real competition is George."

"Ya, but if this thing turns out to be a popularity vote in the Final 2, he has it in the bag."

"Not necessarily. If John, Nate, Mick, and I are voting you could win."

"Ya, but you also have a really good shot at winning too."

"Ya right, I'd never win. I'm not strong, smart, or social at all so I'm really just a pawn in someone's plan."

"Well if we had odds then I'd put my money on you. You need to give yourself more credit, you're actually pretty cool and is probably gonna win this game."

"I guess you're right. I say we make a deal."

"Okay what is it?"

"If we both make it to the merge we'll team up and make it to the finale."

"Great idea"

"_I told Chef last night," Chris explains, "I said, 'Chef I don't want it to come to this,' but darn it! These people won't fall asleep!"_

"Okay people if this doesn't make you fall asleep then you might as well be unable to fall asleep," Chris says hoping for the challenge to soon be over.

_"What can he possibly have planned now?" Vicky says, "Ya know what? Bring it on!"_

"The history of Canada," Chris says in a monotonous voice, "A pop-up book. Chapter 1: The Beaver. The beaver is Canada's national animal."

"Too bad Vince isn't awake," Vicky says hoping to get some laughs, "That'd be funny."

"Whatever, I'm done and going to sleep," Peter says ignoring Vicky and falling asleep.

"Okay and that makes Andy the only one left on the Gopher's and Shirley, Hannah, and Vicky the only one's left for the Bass."

_"Nice I'm the only on left with three cool girls," Andy says, "Too bad none of them are all that cute. My crush is asleep."_

"There's no point," Shirley says, "I don't care anymore."

_"Shirley's pretty awesome," Hanna says, "But she just threw a challenge cause Peter's out. I would never do that for Nate."_

"That makes it two people left for the Bass and one for the Gopher's," Chris says.

"I could go all night and tomorrow too," Andy says, "So you might as well give up now."

"Oh I'm not done yet," Vicky says not noticing that Hannah just fell asleep.

"Oh really, well your only teammate just fell asleep," Andy says hoping he can get Vicky to give up."

"Whatever, I don't need my team to win this challenge!"

Two days into the challenge Chris has given up on the history of Canada and is trying to provoke them with caffeine.

"Come on Chris!" Vicky practically yells, "I'd kill for that coffee right now."

"Well you can have it if you want to drop out of the challenge," Chris answers.

_"I'm not proud of what happened next," Vicky says embarrassed, "It might cost me the game and it definitely wasn't worth it."_

"And the Screaming Gopher's win immunity," Chris yells waking everyone up, "And congratulations to Andy: the official winner of the A-Wake-A-Thon"

Later during dinner the Bass are debating on who to vote off.

"Vicky you are the biggest idiot ever to walk on the earth!" Margret yells, "You dropped out of the challenge for a cup of coffee!?"

"Yes, but um," Vicky mumbles trying to come up with an excuse, "I was really tired."

"TIRED?!" Margret yells but suddenly quiets down when she comes up with an idea, "Let's see how _tired_ you are when you don't receive a stinkin' marshmallow tonight."

"I understand," Vicky says defeated, "You can all vote me out."

_"I've never seen Vicky down," Hannah says, "And we've known each other since Kindergarden! I think I need to create a group to vote her out. It could be Vicky, Shirley, Sue, maybe Jackie, and I"_

After dinner Hannah is talking with Sue, Vicky, and Shirley explaining her plan.

"I was thinking that we could team up to vote out Margret tonight," Hannah explains.

"It's not enough," Sue says, "It's only us four."

"But we could get Jackie and maybe even Mick and Nate," Hannah says trying to do whatever she can to win the battle.

"No it's okay," Vicky says, "I accept my fate and will be voted out tonight."

"What about us then?" Hannah asks, "You leave and then Margret will be in power and _will_ vote out every single one of us. She'll make it to the merge and be reunited with Lizzie. There they'll be unstoppable and can do whatever they want to whoever they want. You leaving will screw everyone else over and-"

"Hannah, it'll be okay," Vicky says still very calm. "You guys do what you want when I'm gone. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"Fine," Hannah says defeated, "Do what you want."

"Hannah," Shirley says, "It's just a game. There's no need to take it so seriously."

"You're right, but I'm still voting Margret tonight," Hannah agrees, "Hopefully you guys do the same."

At the vote Chris is holding a tray of marshmallows.

"On this tray is eleven marshmallows," Chris explains, "If you receive a marshmallow you are safe. If not, then you have been voted out of this game. Once eliminated you must walk down the Dock of Shame and rid the Boat of Losers and you can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to: George."

"Yeah!" George exclaims, "Not that I'm surprised."

"Nate."

"Yes," Nate says.

"Mick."

"Thanks goodness," Mick happily exclaims.

"Sue."

"Phew," Sue thinks.

"Vince.

"Awesome," Vince says high-fiving George.

"Shirley."

"Awesome," Nate thinks and Shirley says.

"Jackie."

Jackie walks up silently and receives her marshmallow.

"Eddie."

"Yes!" Eddie says making his teammates sigh.

"Hannah"

"Good," Hannah says hugging Shirley.

"Campers this is the final marshmallow," Chris says very slowly, "And it goes to … … … Margret."

"Not at all shocking," Margret says.

"Any last words before you go Vicky?" Chris asks.

"Not really," Vicky says, "I kinda knew I was going tonight."

"See ya later," Hannah says.

"Bye everyone," Vicky says to everyone.

"What new suprises will happen next week?" Chris says, "Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Scenes from the next chapter:

"Ouch!" Shirley yells getting hit in the face by dodgeball.

"I'm done with her!" Julie yells.

"Oh sweet revenge," Hannah says smiling.


	5. Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Island the teams had to stay awake as long as possible after running 5K and then eating a giant meal. It proved torturous. The girls gossiped and the guys debated who was a better player. Shirley threw a challenge due to Peter's lack of being awake. And Vicky lost the challenge for a cup of coffee. Margret became sneaky, but the real shock was Hannah. Trying to get a group together to blindside Margret on the second episode. Although Vicky had given up in the game and was ultimately voted off over a cup of coffee. This time however, who will lose their "beauty"? And who will be the ultimate victor in a classic game? Find out the answers to all these questions, and more this time on Total Drama Island!"

(Theme Song Plays)

The Killer Bass are eating breakfast at their table. Hannah is staring at Nate and Nate is staring at Shirley. Shirley is asleep with her face right next to her slush.

"Hi Nate," Hannah says flirtatiously.

"Hey Hannah," Nate replies.

_"Nate's the cutest guy I've ever seen!" Hannah says, "I'd do anything to get him to like me."_

Meanwhile on the Gopher's table Peter is talking with Andy and Andrew.

"So how are you guys enjoying the game so far?" Peter asks.

"It's okay," Andrew answers, "But it's a lot harder than I thought. The two challenges were really hard."

"It's so much fun!" Andy replies, "I'm having a blast. I guess the last challenge was kinda hard, but I won it anyway."

"That's good," Peter says, "I'm enjoying it too. Hopefully we can make it to the merge."

"Ya," Andrew says, "There we could get both of you, Mick, Nate, John, and I to make it really far."

"That sounds really good." Peter says, "Sounds good."

"Ya I like it," Andy agrees.

"Okay everyone, hope you got a good night sleep," Chris says sarcastically walking into the room, "You'll need it in today's classic camp game that will be you challenge. Meet me in the Dodgeball court by the lake in ten."

Ten minutes and 4.3 seconds later everyone is there.

"You're late," Chris says to Ellen and Lizzie walking in 4.3 seconds late.

"Sorry," Ellen says, "We were talking."

"Whatever," Chris says annoyed, "The rules are the same as regular dodgeball and the first team to two games wins. There will be five from each team playing. The first game is all boys"

Three minutes later the teams are ready.

"Okay so the Gopher's are putting Peter, Andy, Sam, John, and Ned," Chris says, "And the Bass have George, Vince, Nate, Eddie, and Mick. Let's get this game started!"

Chef, the referee for this challenge, blows the whistle starting the game.

"Immediately Andy chucks a ball at Mick making him out," Chris says deciding to commentate the challenge, "That makes it already 5-4 Gopher's. But the Bass tie it up when Nate catches John off-guard."

_"I've grown up with John," Nate says, "So I know all to well what his blind spot is. Plus I just impressed Shirley, I hope."_

Chris continues to commentate, "The Gophers are now up by two because Ned caught Eddie's catch easily bringing John back in. That means that the Gopher's are winning 5-3. Make it 5-2: John got revenge on Nate. Now it's a tie 4-4 since George caught Peter's throw. Oh, but Sam's throw also got caught, but this time by Vince. That makes the score 5-3 Bass. Make it 5-1 Bass: Nate had a great throw hitting both Sam and Ned. That means it's only Andy for the Gopher's against all five of the Bass."

_"I think we can all agree that that had to impress Shirley!" Nate says proudly._

"And the Bass win the first game," Chris bellows, "George finished them off with a basic throw that was almost a catch, but dropped at the last second. The next is game all girls."

Two minutes later the teams are ready.

"The Gopher's put out Annie, Lizzie, Julie, and Ellen. The Bass have Jackie, Margret, Hannah, and Shirley."

Margret throws a ball right before Chef starts the game.

"We're already off to an exciting start," Chris announces, "Due a false start Margret has been disqualified from the challenge."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Margret yells throwing a ball at Julie's face.

_"I'm done with her!" Julie yells, "She cheated and hurt my beautiful face!"_

"Due to the exciting DQ the Gopher's lead 4-3," Chris says with a big smile.

"Ouch!" Shirley yells getting hit in the face by dodgeball.

"That looked painful," Chris says still smiling, "That makes the score 4-2 Gopher's Oh wait! Hannah chucks a ball at Lizzie! That makes the score 3-2 gopher's still lead."

"Oh sweet revenge," Hannah says smiling, "That was for the past year at school!"

_"She's gonna pay for that," Lizzie says, "Although I admire her bravery. She would be an interesting ally at the merge. I think she'll be in my options."_

"Looks like the new score is 2-3 Bass since Julie's catch got caught by Hannah bringing Shirley back in. Although due to Margret's DQ they can't get a fourth member. Looks like the Bass decided to ambush Annie and Ellen getting both of them out. That means that the score is tied one game for both teams. The next game is coed, but Margret still can't play. Also Andrew and Sue have to play."

Three minutes later both teams are set up.

"In case you guys didn't realize yet, whoever wins this game wins the challenge," Chris explains, "The Gopher's have Andrew, Andy, Annie, Lizzie, and Peter. The Bass put in George, Nate, Sue, Hannah, and Jackie."

Chef blows the whistle signaling for the game to begin.

"The starts off nasty when Lizzie makes sure she gets her revenge on Hannah leaving a red mark right in the middle of her face," Chris announces.

_"I wonder if friendly fire is on," Peter thinks aloud, "Because Lizzie really deserves another smack in the face after that move."_

"Ouch! Whoever threw that is dead!" Lizzie screams.

"My bad," Peter says, "It must've slipped."

"Oh I guess it was an accident." Lizzie says suddenly calm and red in the face, but not from a dodgeball.

"_Peter did it," Lizzie says, "That makes it okay. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't care."_

_"Oh sweet revenge," Peter says smiling, "Notice how I quoted Hannah. I know, pretty clever."_

"Since friendly fire is on," Chris announces, "The score is 4-4. Make it 5-3. Peter shocks everyone catching George's throw. That brings Lizzie back in. I'd be scared if I was Peter since she stained Hannah's face."

_"It was worth it," Peter says, "Oh and Chris, Hannah's face cannot be stained. No matter what."_

"Why would I do anything?" Lizzie asks, "It was an accident and- Ow!"

"Anyway," Chris says, "Lizzie is right back out because Nate, once again, shocks everyone hitting her with a dodgeball. The score is now 4-3 Gopher's. Make it 3-3: Nate was so smug that Annie hit him."

"Nice one Annie," Andrew says hugging his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Annie replies.

"Look out!" Andrew yells blocking Annie from George's throw. This causes a lot of "Aw"'s.

"And Andrew sacrifices himself for his girlfriend," Chris announces, "That makes the score 2-3 Gopher's. And once again it's a tie game: Annie gets a cheap shot on George during his moments of embarrassment. Andy catches Sue off-guard, but Sue catches it anyway! Sue brings George back in. It does not look good for Annie. Not at all! It's her against Jackie, Sue, and George. Annie does not give up though! She gets George once again! Oh, he's gonna be mad folks. Let's hope he doesn't get back in. During George's anger attack Sue is watching him and Annie hits her. Unbelievable! Annie came back and tied it up 1-1! This is it folks! For the win Jackie throws a dodgeball at Annie! Both of them know that it depends on if Annie catches the ball! And she does not! The Killer Bass win the challenge because of Jackie!"

_"I was really happy that I won the challenge," Jackie says, "But I fell sorry for Annie. I know it's probably gonna be her tonight. Hopefully Andrew gets enough people to vote off Lizzie or someone else."_

At dinner the Gopher's table is clearly divided. On one side is Lizzie, Sam, Ned, and Ellen. On the other is Andrew, Annie, Peter, Julie, and John. Andy is right in between the two groups. On Andrew's side:

"If we all vote for Lizzie then we could get her out really early," Andrew say trying to comfort his girlfriend, "Right guys it could happen."

"Ya," Peter says optimistically, "We'll vote Lizzie's butt out of here!"

"We have five votes," John says, "We have at least half so at the very worst there will be a tiebreaker."

Meanwhile on the other side of the table:

"If we get Andy then we have five votes," Lizzie says, "Then we can vote out our weakest member: Annie. Right guys?"

"Ya, definitely," Sam agrees.

"Of course," Ned answers, "Then our team will be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable," Ellen repeats.

"Then it's settled," Lizzie says, "Ellen I have bad news though."

"Uh oh, what is it?" Ellen asks cautiously.

"The only way to get Andy on board is through you."

"Oh you're right," Ellen says, "I'll do it. For the team."

_"I've never seen such dedication," Ned says pretending to choke up, "What a great person."_

After dinner Ellen meets up with Andy.

"Hey Andy," Ellen acts doing great pretending to be flirtatious, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything for you?" Andy replies lovestruck and surprised, "Wait a second, Lizzie sent you didn't she?"

"No I just need you to do me a favor," Ellen says still staying cool.

_"I'm surprised," Ellen says, "Andy is a lot smarter and a lot less crazy than I thought he was."_

"She did send you," Andy says now getting mad, "That little witch!"

"Who cares if she did or didn't?" Ellen says still keeping her cool, "I just need you to vote for Annie tonight. For me. If not, then for the team. I know you know it's the right thing to do."

"I'll think about," Andy says truthfully.

"Thanks," Ellen replies kissing Andy on the cheek.

_"I've got to admit," Andy says, "She's a pretty good actress, I almost believed her for a second. But then my senses came back and I realized that Lizzie is a witch and told, if not payed, Ellen to try and tempt me to do whatever she wants. But even I have to admit. The kiss almost convinced me that voting out Annie was the right thing to do. I'll really consider doing that though. So she might be able to mark it as 'Mission Accomplished'."_

A couple hours later everyone is at the bonfire ready for the vote.

"Okay everyone," Chris says in his monotonous bonfire voice, "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. You all know the ritual of the bonfire ceremony. Whoever does not receive their marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Loser's. Now for the marshmallows. The first one goes to John.

"Awesome!" John says happy he's safe.

"Sam."

"Cool," Sam says getting his marshmallow.

"Julie."

"Thank goodness," Julie says.

"Peter, Ellen, and Andrew."

"Awesome," Peter says high-fiving Andrew.

"Ned."

"Not really surprising," Ned says trying to be as cocky as George.

"Andy."

"Yeah!" Andy yells.

"Campers," Chris says, "This is our final marshmallow. But tonight there was a tie in the vote. Five votes against each of you. In the event of a tie there will be tiebreaker challenge unless one of you does not want to continue."

"Actually Chris, I think it would be best for my team if I decided to stop here. I'm probably the weakest link," Annie says, "I sucked in today's challenge."

"Annie," Andrew says almost crying, "No! This is a terrible idea! I don't know what junk Lizzie's been telling you, but none of it's true! If anyone deserves to go it's-"

"Andrew," Annie says interrupting her boyfriend, "It'll be okay. Chris I'm ready to go."

"Okay," Chris says, "Any last words?"

"Bye everybody," Annie says hugging Andrew whispering something in his ear, "Go and win this game for me. Love you."

"How will Andrew deal without his better half?" Chris says, "Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Scenes from the next chapter:

"Is that even a talent?" Margret asks rudely.

"That little witch!," Hannah yells.

"Get off the stage!" Eddie yells hoping to tick off every single person, "You suck!"


	6. Not Quite Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island Hannah attempted flirting with Nate, but failed miserably. Although Peter tried to form an alliance with all of the guys starting at the merge. In the challenge Hannah got Lizzie for revenge at school, Lizzie got Hannah for revenge for revenge, Peter got Lizzie for revenge for getting Hannah for revenge for revenge, and Lizzie forgave Peter for his 'accident' proving to almost everyone she has a thing for him. Although in the end the Killer Bass won because of Jackie causing her much guilt. Peter, Andrew, Annie, John, and Julie tried to vote out Lizzie, but she sent Ellen to flirtatiously persuade Andy to vote Annie. Even though Andy saw right through the plan, he still voted for Annie. Instead of a tiebreaker between Lizzie and Annie, Annie did not want to continue and left the game. Who will push Margret over the edge? Who will embarrass themself on stage? And who will rock the night with the winning performance? All these answers and more this time on Total Drama Island!"

(Theme song plays)

During breakfast Andrew is not eating, but instead sobbing.

"Why would she do that?" Andrew sobs, "We could've gone to the end together!"

"It's okay Andrew," John comforts, "It's what she wanted."

_"I've never seen Andrew so down," John says, "And I've known him forever!"_

_"Okay, let's get something straight," Lizzie says, "I know what a did was awful, disgusting maybe, but if you were in a game for $100,000 and unlimited fame, I think it would be very difficult to not do what I did. I mean couples are dangerous. Except for Peter and I."_

"Whatever," Lizzie replies to Sam after he asked if what they did was terrible.

Meanwhile Peter and Andy are fighting back at the cabin.

"How could you!?" Peter yells, "You were his friend!"

"I can't help it," Andy replies, "You would've done the same if Hannah told you to do it."

"Are you kidding me! I would never do something so horrific even if it guaranteed me first place in this stupid game!"

"Whatever, it's not like I care what you think."

"Are you serious! You're gonna talk to me like that?"

"Ya, why not?"

"Because you're brainwashed right now!"

"I think you're going crazy."

"No. Lizzie brainwashed you though Ellen. I'm mad at you because you went to the dark side last night."

"Dark side?"

"Ya. Last night you went on Lizzie's alliance. And now she have the numbers and you wrapped around her finger."

"Oh shoot! You're right."

"Luckily it's not too late. You can still join the good guys and give us the majority to vote out every single one of them."

"Ya. That sounds better than being controlled by Lizzie."

"So we're cool again?"

"Ya. We can't stop being friends after ten years over something this stupid."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile at the Bass table:

"Hi Nate," Hannah says flirtatiously.

_"After nine days of Hannah flirting with me I think I'm going crazy," Nate says._

"Hi Hannah," Nate replies sighing.

_"I wonder if I could ruin Hannah's game," Margret ponders, "She'd probably go nuts without Nate and Nate is a big threat, so if I vote Nate out then I'd vote out a threat and probably have Hannah go next. It could happen."_

"Okay everybody," Chris says walking into the room, "Today's challenge is another normal camp activity: a talent show. Each team must present three talents. I'll see you by the stage at 4:00 today. You have until then get your talents."

After breakfast the Screaming Gopher's are by their cabin getting their acts ready.

"Okay guys," Lizzie says, "I'm the judge to decide who will participate in the talent show today."

_"Here we go again," John says annoyed, "Lizzie takes charge and we lose the challenge, it happened in the first challenge when she did NOTHING!"_

"First off I will be performing obviously," Lizzie says, "Now all of you figure something out and show it to me."

"Um, I can rap," Julie says.

"I'd rather spare my ears," Lizzie says, "Next!"

_"I'm offended!" Julie says, "I'm a great rapper and she knows too!"_

Meanwhile the Bass are by the lake deciding who to present.

"How about we all vote who goes, majority rules?" Jackie asks and everyone, except Margret, agrees.

"I can impress everyone with my math skills," Nate smugly presents.

"Is that even a talent?" Margret asks rudely.

"Of course!" Nate defends.

"I've got to go with Margret on this one," Shirley says only to disagree with Nate.

_"I know that Shirley only said no to disagree with me," Nate says, "She likes Peter not me, so I gave up getting her to like me. Although I haven't stopped liking her; that's impossible."_

"How many say 'Yes' then?" Nate asks seeing only his hand is up, "Fine."

"Any other _great_ talents?" Margret says rudely, "And Eddie don't even think about trying anything."

_"She knows me too well," Eddie says, "But that doesn't mean I'm doing nothing, that would be boring."_

"I could impress everyone with my rad skateboarding skill," Vince says.

"Sounds good," Margret says, "Does everyone agree?"

Exactly one more than half say yes.

"Awesome!" Vince says, "Thanks Margret."

_"I can't wait!" Margret says, "He's gonna be great! I know it."_

Meanwhile the Screaming Gopher's are about to get their second performance.

"I nominate Peter," Lizzie says hoping to get a reaction.

"No," Peter says getting red in the face, "I can't do anything."

"I know that's a lie," John says, "In chorus I heard him sing and he's really good."

_"Peter and I are cool," John says, "But I know he won't get really mad at me if I embarrass him."_

"Come one Peter. If anything do it for Hannah," Andy says cupping his hands over his mouth at the last part.

_"Oh shoot," Andy says, "I really hate my impulsivity."_

_"Andy is my best friend for sure," Peter says, "But sometimes he forgets that others can hear exactly what he's saying. For example, he could mention your crush in front of everyone."_

"WHAT?" Lizzie yells really mad now, "HANNAH!"

"If you don't get really mad I'll perform," Peter proposes.

"Fine," Lizzie says absolutely defeated.

_"I had to have Peter perform," Lizzie says, "So I had dig deeper inside of me than I knew existed I had to calm down. But Hannah? She's totally dead!"_

_"You see," Peter says, "In sixth grade I dated Lizzie, but then I saw she was a total jerk so I broke up with her. Although I don't think she's over me yet."_

"That's two performances," Andrew says, "Now who could be our last act?"

Meantime the Bass are listening Margret sing.

"I think she should be one of our acts," Eddie says.

"For once I agree with you," Margret says, "Anyone else agree with me." Everyone raises their hand, "Great so it's Vince skateboarding, Hannah dancing, and me singing."

_"I believe I have a plan to make sure Margret will go home tonight," Eddie says, "But how to do it secretly?"_

By the cabins the Gophers have decided for Sam to play his saxophone to some smooth jazz. At 3:59 everyone is at the stage, except for the performers backstage, ready for the show to start.

_"Remember how I said that Hannah is dead?" Lizzie says, "Well I may have figured out what dance she's doing and will be performing the same thing before her. When she can't do the same thing she'll lose the challenge for her team and be voted out."_

"Welcome everyone to the first talent competition at Camp Wawanakwa," Chris announces and on the screen you see the teams logos colliding, "Tonight we will see six acts perform and will be brutally rate by Chef Hatchet! Now with out first performance: Peter singing 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay!"

The Screaming Gopher's cheer for Peter. (Song in italics because it's unoriginal, not because it's in the confessional.)

_Peter:_

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever wanna be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

"A great performance by Peter, but let's see how Chef liked it," Chris says seeing Chef gave it a satisfactory 7/10, "Not bad. The Bass will present Vince with his skateboarding skills. He will be recorded on the beach and shown on a screen for you to see."

The Killer Bass cheer loudly, especially Margret from backstage.

"Hey guys," Vince says, "Now I know what you're thinking, 'How can skateboarding be a talent?' Well I'm about to show you!"

Vince does some epic tricks including jumps and and a very impressive half-pipe action, made very poorly by the interns. But after an almost perfect performance the half-pipe breaks and Vince falls, but is okay.

"Wicked wipeout man!" Chris yells, "Chef seems to agree because vince got an 8/10 from Chef. Our next performance is Lizzie dancing to 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson!"

"What!" Hannah yells but only got shushed, "Sorry."

_"That little witch!" Hannah yells, "She knew I was doing that dance! What will I do? If I copy then I'll look stupid. But if I improv I could totally screw up on stage. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Lizzie!"_

_"I knew Lizzie was cold," Nate says, "But copying Hannah's dance to screw us over, that's just awful!"_

_"Lizzie," Margret says, "I could be mad at you, but my performance is gonna win this show anyway so your little mischievousness isn't going to do anything but make Hannah mad."_

_"Even though it helps our team I'm still very mad at Lizzie," Peter says, "She made Hannah look like an idiot!"_

"Very good Lizzie," Chris says, "Chef gives it a 7/10 making the Screaming Gopher's at fourteen. Up next is Hannah also dancing to 'Thriller'. How ironic."

"Actually," Hannah says scared, "I'm gonna tell everyone something that they should take to heart. Lizzie is an evil witch who will stop at nothing to win this game. In fact she spied on our team and stole my dance so I could look like and idiot on stage. I beg tonight to the Screaming Gopher's to vote her off when you get the chance. I know she's a witch and her face is supposed to lure you in, but if you fall into her trap then she _will_ stab you in the back. Trust me, when I thought we were friends she stabbed me in the back last year over something stupid. And to this day I haven't forgave her for the rude things she said to me behind my back and to my face. So please when you get the chance get the chance to vote her out!"

_"Silly Hannah," Lizzie says, "You think you can be all brave and stand up to me on television, but I have a majority alliance and will take them to end with me. Plus you just got your team little to no points in the challenge. So have fun going home tonight."_

_"I really don't care that I'm probably going home tonight," Hannah says, "I stood up to Lizzie on television so even if I leave tonight I can call my time on the island a success."_

"Very interesting," Chris says very happy that that performance will give the show great ratings, "Chef gives it a 2/10 making the Screaming Gophers lead the Bass 14-10. Next up is Sam on the saxophone playing some smooth jazz."

Sam is performing a very bluesy song written by himself. Everyone, even the Bass, are getting into the music. After his song is over everyone is cheering really loud.

"An awesome performance by Sam!" Chris says, "Chef gives it a 7/10. If Margret gets a 10/10 then I'll double her score and the Killer Bass can still win! It all comes down to her singing "Royal" by Lorde!"

The Bass cheer for Margret hoping she can pull it off. (Song in italics because it's unoriginal, not because it's in the confessional.)

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address,_

_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._

"Get off the stage!" Eddie yells hoping to tick off every single person, "You suck!"

"What!" Margret yells stopping the song.

_"Pop goes the weasel," Eddie sings, "That should screw her up."_

"You heard me," Eddie says pleased, "I said you suck."

"What the heck dude," Nate yells now also mad, "She's on our team."

"Ya not cool," Shirley says agreeing with Nate for once.

"Whatever," Eddie says, "I didn't want my ears to start bleeding national television."

"Well you're dead!" Margret says suddenly attacking Eddie, "Take that! And that too!"

"Margret's performance gets a 1/10," Chris says, "Which means the Screaming Gopher's win once more!"

"Ya because this idiot decided to screw me up during my performance!" Margret yells now having made Eddie seriously injured.

"Anyway Killer Bass I'll see you tonight at the campfire," Chris says, "Also it's dinnertime."

At the Bass table:

"You have to admit she really was bad," Eddie says to the guys.

"Ya," Nate says, "But you didn't have to screw her up."

"And if you vote me out tonight," Eddie says ignoring Nate, "Then you'll have a maniac on the team instead of a smart guy like me. So let's vote out Margret instead of me tonight."

"He makes a good point," George says, "But if you even think about doing anything as crazy as what you did tonight then you're as good as dead."

"Fine with me," Eddie says once again pleased with himself, "The I guess Margret's leaving tonight."

"Yep," Vince agrees.

"Sounds good," Mick agrees.

Meanwhile on the girls' side of the table Margret talks to the girls once Hannah leaves to go to the bathroom, "Wouldn't it make perfect sense to vote out Hannah?"

"Yes, but don't you want to vote out Eddie?" Shirley asks.

_"So Margret wants to vote out Hannah," Shirley says, "So I'll play along, but once dinner's over I'll get Jackie, Sue, Hannah, and myself to vote out Eddie instead of Hannah."_

Once dinner is over Shirley immediately finds Hannah and tells her the plan.

"Margret wanted to vote out me instead of Eddie?" Hannah says shocked, "What did I do?"

"I don't know, but she said she already got her revenge on Eddie," Shirley explains.

"Hopefully it works."

Shirley goes to everyone else and they seem on board.

_"I don't know if I should stick with Eddie or not," Vince says, "Margret's my friend back at school and I know she would get really mad at everyone who voted her out. Maybe I should go with Margret and vote out Hannah."_

_"I'm actually kind of nervous tonight," Eddie says, "And trust me I'm not normally a nervous person. I really hope the guys stick with me on this one."_

That night at the bonfire everyone except Hannah, Margret, and Eddie have received their marshmallows.

"You all screwed up in shape or form today," Chris says, "Hannah you gave some embarrassing advice instead of dancing."

"What was I-" Hannah starts.

"Margret," Chris says ignoring Hannah, "You stopped performing and started attacking Eddie."

"He ticked me-" Margret starts.

"And finally Eddie," Chris says ignoring Margret as well, "Devious, sneaky, rude Eddie. You made Margret mad while she was performing and ultimately lost the challenge. But the biggest loser of all of you is … … … … … Margret. Hannah and Eddie you are safe."

"Oh thank God," Hannah says, "I really thought I was in trouble tonight."

"Thanks for sticking with me guys," Eddie says, "I knew I could trust you."

"Any final words?" Chris asks.

"Ya," Margret says very mad, "Eddie after the show I hope you know you're dead and I deeply hate you!"

"Love you too!" Eddie says.

"Will the Killer Bass regret not voting out Eddie?" Chris asks, "Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Scenes from the next chapter:

"This week's the challenge is to sleep next to Nate in the forest," Hannah says, "This is the best challenge ever!"

"Don't tell Peter, but I like Hannah."

"What!"

"You know he's playing you," Ellen says, "Peter is."


End file.
